Nightmares
by GiveMyAll
Summary: Ron/Hermione. The war left all sorts of scars; not all of them are visible.
1. Chapter 1

Ron was yanked out of sleep, not for the first time, by the shrill screams of someone down the hall. Seconds later he was out the door, his wand already in hand thanks to the quick reflexes he'd gained during months on the run from death eaters. The screaming stopped just as he reached the door to Ginny's room. Palms sweating and pulse racing he turned the door handle and slowly pushed it open, peering into the room. He was half expecting to find death eaters or something just as awful and was quite relieved when he found the room empty, save the huddled and shivering form of Hermione. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, and padded across the floor to where Hermione sat leaning against her bed. He took in the dishevelled sheets as he sat down next to her and placed his arms around her shoulders for comfort. Immediately she curled into his side and gripped his t-shirt as sobs wracked her body. Ron knew better than to speak before she was ready so he sat there and let her cry herself out, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her shoulder and murmuring comforts. This had been a regular occurrence since the end of the war, and even before then, after they had escaped from Malfoy Manor. He knew what it was she was dreaming of; the faces of those lost, the smell of blood and burned flesh, shouted spells and the cries of those they hit. It was enough to wake anyone in terror, including himself. Some nights he found himself waking to a damp pillow where he'd been crying into it, or he'd be so tangled up in his sheets that he didn't know if he was awake or still dreaming.

Eventually, she her sobs had subsided and her body had stopped shaking she looked up at him, eyes shining and red faced.

"Sorry." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"For what?" Ron looked at her, confused. She didn't usually apologise.

"Crying on your shirt. Waking you up every night. Not being there for you." Now he was really confused.

"What do you mean?" She was sat up more now, but still refused to let go of his shirt. She pointed to the wet patch on his chest and he shook his head. She sighed.

"I know, you meant the last part. I just mean that I know you have nightmares too. I can see that you're exhausted and I've heard you shouting in your sleep. I know you think about Fred a lot and I just… I want to help you, but I don't know how." She bit her lip, waiting for his response. When he didn't reply straight away she began to get flustered. "God I'm so stupid, I'm so sorry, I-" She was cut off with a finger to her lips.

"Hey, it's all right. I'm alright, see? Are you? Can you go back to sleep?" He watched her eyes widen in response and rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, I'll wait with you. Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head in response, even as words fell from her lips.

"It was the Manor. Malfoy Manor, I mean. And Bellatrix." She shivered. He remembered vividly the night at the Manor and his helplessness when he'd heard Hermione screaming. That night featured in many of his nightmares and he often felt the need to check on Hermione afterwards. "I can still feel it sometimes." She whispered, rubbing her arm where the scars were. Ron placed his hand over hers, then lifted her arm to kiss where he knew the scars were, hidden beneath one of the long-sleeved shirts that she tended to wear these days. She blush slightly.

"That was one of the worst nights of my life." Ron admitted, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the echoes of her screams in his ears. He felt a soft hand touch his face and opened his eyes to his girlfriend's face and sad smile.

"I know." She leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips before pulling away and curling into him once more. "Could you… I mean, it's fine if you don't want to but… Could you stay with me tonight? Just in case."

"Of course, whatever you need." He kissed her forehead before standing up and pulling her with him. He righted the sheets on her bed and climbed in, pulling the quilt back to give her space to join him. She did, head against his chest and an arm across his stomach. Ron stayed awake and listened to Hermione's breaths until they slowed, telling him that she'd once again fallen asleep. Only then did he close his eyes, his girlfriend wrapped safely in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Hermione had comforted Ron after a nightmare, he had been the one to seek her out. She'd been lying in bed with _Hogwarts, A History, _not really taking in the words, when a soft tapping sound caught her attention. She'd crept towards the door, wrapping her dressing gown tighter around herself, and steeling herself for what she may find outside the room. She opened the door and before she could say anything she was enveloped in a tight embrace, her face held against a warm chest by a hand in her hair. She'd been frozen with shock, not sure how to react, until she heard a strangled whisper of her name from above her. Immediately her arms flew out to wrap around her boyfriend's waist and comforting words fell from her lips. She'd known when she saw his face that he'd been crying and pulled him into the room and to her bed where he told her how he loved her and showered her face with soft kisses until they both fell asleep. She didn't learn until the next day just what had brought it on.

"They had you Hermione and that… that monster… She was hurting you and I couldn't _do_ anything." He'd balled one fist at his side while the other grabbed forcefully at his hair in frustration. "I already _know_ I was bloody useless; I don't need a reminder." He was talking about the night at Malfoy Manor. It had taken Hermione carding her fingers through his hair and whispering promises that _no, there's nothing to forgive,_ to calm him down. He'd thought he was a failure. _Didn't he know how important he was? Didn't he know how vital he'd been to winning the war? How vital he'd been to her? _

The second time, Hermione had heard his shouting and come running to his room. Harry had been sat on his own bed, watching his best friend with sad, knowing eyes. Ron was thrashing in his bed, shouts of pain streaming from his open mouth. Hermione felt tears threatening to spill over as she took in the sight. _He'd been there for her so many times, all the while suffering like this?_ Harry stood and made his way towards the door, placing a hand on her shoulder that brought her out of her shock. Her eyes flicked to his face and she saw the features of a young man, tired beyond his years.

"He calls for you when he's like this. Help him… please." She'd nodded her agreement, hurrying over to his bed to place her cool hands on his face. When she'd looked up Harry was gone.

"Ron? Ron wake up." He shouted again, a cry full of anguish, and Hermione couldn't stop the errant tear that fell over her cheek. "Ron, please. I'm here. Wake up. Please, Ron." As he continued to writhe her tears started to flow freely and she made a promise to herself. _She'd never let him suffer through this alone again_. Eventually she'd coaxed him out of his nightmare and quietly laid with him, stroking his hair as he lay on her chest, his face hidden in the crook of her neck. He'd gripped onto her like she was the only thing tethering him to the earth.

The third time had been different. Hermione had insisted on staying with Ron since the last time she'd found him so she'd been alerted as soon as his sleep became restless. At the first signs of distress she'd been awake, sitting upright in their bed. It had taken only a few seconds for her to realise what had woken her and lay back down, pulling Ron towards her and humming comfortingly in his ear. She'd stroked his hair as she had the last time, cradling his head to her chest even after he'd begun to jerk in his sleep. He didn't shout this time, but he did let out an agonised groan of her name and it made her heart stop. _How could he be worried about her when he was in so much pain?_ Later he would tell her about how it hurt him when she was hurt, and how he couldn't see a future without her. It had taken a while but eventually his movements ceased and his breathing became less erratic. Relieved and surprised that her ministrations had worked, Hermione released her hold on him. Almost immediately she felt his arm snake around her, pulling her closer to his body. She automatically relaxed in his hold, the tension seeping out of her. She felt his lips press a kiss to her collar bone and heard him whisper a sleepy _I love you_ before he fell unconscious once more.


End file.
